Captives
by okami shiroi
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont les captives de mangemorts qui veulent venger le mage noir, arriveront-ils à vivre leur captivité commune sans se chamailler ? c'est à découvrir...
1. Capturés

**Voici la fic qui sera en parallèle avec "Que l'on nous les rendent", c'est en gros, l'histoire qui la précède dans le contexte mais qui n'a pris jour que suite à une idée qui m'est venue en écrivant l'autre fic. J'essaierai de toujours poster les chapitres en même temps. **

**Chapitre 1 - Capturés**

\- Lâchez-moi sales mangemorts ! ne me touchez pas avec vos sales pattes et vos doigts corrompus jusqu'à l'os !

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est sauvage la sang-de-bourbe, elle se débattrait. Allez ! Zouh ! entre là-dedans !

Le mangemort poussa leur captive, une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolats, dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense cachot et refermèrent la porte sur laquelle la brune se jeta et tambourina.

\- Espèce de lâches ! je sortirais d'ici croyez-moi !

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire avant de s'éloigner mais Hermione Granger continuait de vociférer.

\- Tais-toi un peu Granger, fit alors une voix trainante derrière elle, j'essaie de dormir moi.

\- Malefoy ? fit-elle surprise en reconnaissant la voix et en se tournant vers lui.

\- Qui d'autre ? grogna-t-il

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Cela se voit non ? je passe ici les plus belles vacances de ma vie, j'ai toujours eu envie de me reposer dans une cave humide et miteuse.

\- …

\- Franchement sang-de-bourbe, je te croyais plus intelligente.

\- Ne m'insulte pas Malefoy !

\- Je suis ici comme toi, continua-t-il comme si elle n'avait pas répondu, un prisonnier servant d'appât. Les mangemorts comptent tuer Potty parce qu'il a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'ils veulent le venger et ils veulent assassiner ma mère pour l'avoir, en quelque sorte, aider en le faisant passer pour mort aux yeux du mage noir et elle est ainsi devenu « complice » et une « traitresse ».

\- Nous ? des appâts ? Ils ne pensent tout de même pas qu'Harry refera la même erreur qu'il y a quatre ans quand il a voulu sauver Sirius ?

\- Apparemment si.

\- Harry a appris de ses erreurs et en plus, je ne suis que sa meilleure amie, c'est Ginny qu'ils auraient dû enlever s'ils voulaient qu'il fonce tête baissée, en me capturant, ce ne sera pas le cas car Harry sait que je lui en voudrais de venir sans réfléchir.

\- Et ma mère cherchera aussi une solution pour me sauver sans être tuée.

\- Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, faut-il que ce soit avec toi que je sois enfermée ? se plaignit la lionne.

\- Je me le demande aussi, franchement, à quoi pensaient-ils en m'enfermant avec une sang-de-bourbe…

\- La ferme sale fouine !

Le visage du Serpentard se crispa tandis qu'il se lever rapidement et s'approcha de la Gryffondor avec l'intention de la blesser.

\- Comment oses-tu me traiter de la sorte, espèce de…

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et le gifla si fort que le son eu un écho, dans un réflexe défensif, Drago l'attrapa par les cheveux et les tira en arrière mais Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal, au lieu de cela, elle lui lança un regard noir et cracha :

\- Si tu crois que je vais m'excuser parce que tu me tires les cheveux Malefoy, tu rêves.

Furieux, Drago la lâcha et lui rendit sa gifle avant de se rappeler qu'il avait pour principe de ne jamais porter la main sur femme, quel que soit son sang et peu importe s'il la détestait. C'était un principe qu'il s'était forgé pour avoir vu sa femme souffrir sous les violences et tortures que lui faisaient subir le mage noir à travers Lucius. Aussi, après ce geste, il retourna sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit de paille et s'allongea, tournant le dos à la brune. Celle-ci se remettait de la gifle en lui jetant un nouveau regard noir. Après quelques minutes, elle rompit le silence.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un autre lit de paille.

\- Trois jours, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je suppose que malgré tout, ils te traitent bien ? après tout tu es un « sang-pur », je pense que pour ma part, ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- Détrompe-toi Granger. Depuis que je suis là, j'ai le droit à trois minuscules quignons de pain sec le matin et un potage froid immangeable le soir et de l'eau à disposition toute la journée. Une fois par jour, j'ai le droit à des tortures et pour couronner le tout, je dois faire mes besoins dans un pot de chambre moldu.

\- Un pot de chambre ? j'espère qu'ils auront au moins la délicatesse de …

\- N'y pense même pas, ils pourraient à la rigueur installer un rideau mais n'espère rien d'autre.

\- Mais enfin, je suis une fille, si on reste là plus d'un mois…

\- Je pense savoir de quoi tu parles, tu peux toujours tenter de négocier mais je doute que tu obtiennes quelque chose…

\- J'espère au moins qu'on pourra se laver.

\- Chaque soir, heureusement, c'est notre seul privilège. Bizarrement, j'ai beau te haïr, l'idée que tu vas être torturé ne me réjouis pas… surement parce que j'ai le droit à la même chose. J'espère juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, oublis.

Il avait failli lui dire qu'il espérait que les mangemorts ne s'en prennent pas sexuellement à elle, après tout, elle était une fille et il devait avouer qu'elle avait des « atouts » physiques et qu'elle s'était embellit ces dernières années. Ils s'étaient revus après la bataille de Poudlard lors des procès où il avait été déclaré innocent avec sa mère pour avoir « aider » le survivant. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, la seule lueur du jour leur venait d'un velux condamnait par magie et incassable. C'est du moins ce qu'avait dit Drago au moment même où on leur apporta à chacun un potage froid et un trognon de pomme.

\- Vous avez les mêmes manières que des moldus, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione en se moquant malgré la baguette pointée sur elle.

\- C'est la seule chose que nous leur reconnaissons, répondit le sorcier dans un rictus mauvais en lorgnant sur sa poitrine.

En sortant, il fit jaillir une boule de lumière qui resta à voler dans l'air.

\- Nous avons quinze minutes pour manger avant extinction des feux et être dans le noir, fit Drago.

La brune soupira et s'assit pour manger sa pauvre part. Des mangemorts vinrent les chercher ensuite pour leur faire prendre une douche qui était glacée puis les ramena au cachot. Hermione ne cessait de claquer des dents tandis que Malefoy semblait résister au froid, habitué à présent à ce traitement.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait glacée.

\- Je l'avais oublié, dit Drago en frissonnant, bonne nuit Granger.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit de fortune, continuant à claquer des dents et finit par sentir une présence dans son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Tes claquements de dents m'empêchent de dormir, je t'aide à te réchauffer, ensuite, je retourne de mon côté.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci.

Le blond ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de s'éloigner et de retourner dans son coin pour dormir.


	2. Torture et courrier

**Bonsoir**

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**\- Espe29 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.**

**\- Flavou : Oui, c'est dit au début de la fic XD ;) j'espère que ces fics parallèles te plairont l'une comme l'autre. **

**\- Helene : tu voulais cette suite ? la voici**

**Chapitre 2 - Torture et courriers**

Ce fut avec brusquerie, à l'aube, qu'Hermione fut réveillée par une puissante main qui l'entraina hors du cachot. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment tout de suite ce qui se passait puis se souvint où elle était et comprit qu'il s'agissait du geste d'un des mangemorts.

\- Eh ben dites moi… dit elle dans un baillement… vous n'êtes pas galant du tout ni courtois, réveiller ainsi une jeune femme.

\- La ferme Granger et assieds toi là.

Il la posa brusquement sur une chaise face à un bureau où se trouvait de quoi écrire. Hermione jeta un regard autour d'elle, ils se trouvaient dans un salon de fortune où régnait peu de lumière mais le mangemort la ramena rapidement à la réalité en le tournant vers la feuille.

\- Bien ! Granger ! Tu va écrire toi-même une lettre à Potter pour lui dire que nous te tenons en captivité et qu'il a intérêt à se rendre gentiment, sans faire d'histoire et seul s'il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry ne se laissera pas berner et à mon avis, il va prendre cela comme une bonne grosse blague. En plus, si vous aviez mieux choisi votre captive, vous auriez su qu'il ne se précipitera pas sans réfléchir pour me sauver, ce qui aurait été nettement différent si vous aviez enlevé une toute autre personne.

\- La ferme ! Endoloris !

Hermione reçu le sort de plein fouet et, s'il n'y avait pas eu la table pour s'accrocher, elle se serait sans aucun doute écrouler au sol, tête la première. Elle s'entendit hurler et eu l'impression que ses membres étaient en feu. Le sort s'arrêta après ce qui lui parut une éternité et le mangemort la redressa sans ménagement et lui mit la plume imprégné d'encre dans la main de la brune.

\- Tu as intérêt à être convaincante dans ce que tu écriras et gare à toi si tu écris autre chose que ce que nous voulons, nous la relirons.

\- Parce que vous savez lire ? J'en apprends tout les jours.

Le mangemort l'attrapa par le cou et commença à serrer fortement, ce qui fit suffoquer Hermione.

\- Ecoute bien la sang-de-bourbe, le chef ne veut pas que nous fassions autre chose que de te torturer ou te frapper, mais fais bien attention à ce que tu dis ou fais car je pourrais passer outre ses ordres pour te le faire regretter.

\- D'a… d'accord.

Il la relâcha et lui ordonna d'écrire la lettre. Hermione se retint de lui lancer un regard noir et commença à écrire ce que le mangemort attendait d'elle. Cependant, elle tourna ses phrases de façon à ce qu'Harry sache lire entre les lignes mais qui serait indétectable par les mangemorts. Une fois terminé, le mangemort prit la lettre et la lut avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait.

\- Et bien voilà qui est parfait, même moi j'arrive à être convaincu.

\- Ne vous attendez pas quand même à ce qu'il vienne sans un plan.

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas, c'est de Potter après tout dont nous parlons mais avec ou sans plan, nous le tuerons.

Après quoi, le mangemort sortit sa baguette et cacheta la lettre avant de torturer une nouvelle fois Hermione qui, s'étend levé après avoir écrit la lettre, s'écroula au sol et hurla. Il la tortura ainsi pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant d'être ramené dans le cachot froid et humide. Les jambes flageolantes, elle regagna sa couche et se servit de l'eau avant de se rendre compte que Malefoy était à son tour entrainait vers l'extérieur de cet antre miteux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant, au dessus de sa tête, un bruit de chute et des hurlements de douleur à en glacer le sang. Pas de doute, Drago était torturé lui aussi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il subissait un châtiment plus horrible. Elle fut surprise de ressentir de la peine pour lui mais se dit qu'au final, Drago était aussi un être humain doué de sensibilité et que, même si elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait supporter la souffrance qu'on lui infligé.

Hermione soupira et commença à se dire qu'il fallait trouver une solution, un moyen de sortir d'ici mais un moyen qui les sauverait tous les deux et pas seulement elle. Certes, elle savait que si Ginny avait été à sa place, nul doute qu'Harry aurait foncé tête baissée mais Hermione le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il réfléchirait, cette fois-ci, au moyen de la sortir de là sans se faire tuer et sans qu'elle ne soit tuée elle non plus.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Drago fut projeté dans la pièce, tombant sur les genoux. Par une pulsion qui la surpris elle-même, Hermione se leva aussitôt et vint l'aider à se relever.

\- Comme c'est amusant, fit le mangemort, une sang-de-bourbe qui aide un sang pur, j'en pleurais presque.

Puis la porte se referma sur le rire moqueur du mangemort et Drago, trop faible pour repousser Hermione, se laissa emmener jusqu'à son lit de fortune.

\- Malefoy, ressaisis toi, allez ! ça va passer, tu veux de l'eau ?

Il hocha la tête et elle lui tendit le pichet qu'il porta à sa bouche.

\- Malefoy… comment peux-tu te retrouver dans cet état ?

\- Parce que ces strangulots avariés se sont mis à trois pour me torturer cette fois-ci.

\- Quelle bande de lâche, écoute Malefoy, j'ai bien réfléchi, et nous allons devoir réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader, tout les deux.

\- S'il te plait Granger, fit Drago dans un rictus moqueur, ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal partout, mes muscles sont en feu.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse Malefoy !

\- Ecoute Granger, j'ai déjà réfléchi à cela avant que tu n'arrives et franchement, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai rien trouvé. Autre chose, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais provoqué le mangemort de ce matin, un bon conseil, ne cherche plus à les provoquer et ne tente pas non plus de t'enfuir. Crois-moi, je les ai entendus, si tu les provoques de trop ou si tu tentes de t'évader d'ici et que tu échoues, ils ne se contenteront pas de torturer. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué d'ailleurs, mais ces véracrasse louchent sur toi, ou plutôt sur ce qui fait de toi une femme. Cela me fait un peu de mal de l'admettre mais en grandissant, tu es devenu très belle Granger et ils n'hésiteront pas à profiter de ton corps s tu les pousses à bout.

\- Je prends note de ce conseil et m'abstiendrait de les provoquer.

\- Sage décision. En tout cas, il vaut mieux éviter de les contrarier même si cela ne vient pas de nous, ils se sont pas mal acharnés sur moi à cause de cela aujourd'hui.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ma mère a tenté de m'échanger contre de l'argent et cela ne leur a pas plu. Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout un moyen pour elle de gagner du temps pour trouver une solution.

La porte s'ouvrit en plein moment et, si pour Hermione les portions étaient les mêmes que d'ordinaire en plus d'un quartier de pomme, pour Drago, on ne lui donna qu'un crouton de pain ce qui montraient leur mécontentement puis ils sortirent. Drago regarda sa maigre portion et l'éloigna de lui en les traitants de minable. Hermione le regarda un instant, hésita, puis, par pitié sans doute, elle lui donna son troisième pain et partagea son morceau de pomme. Il refusa d'abord, par fierté, mais son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et eu raison de lui. Hermione eu un rictus moqueur et mangea sa propre part. Hermione ne se vexa pas de ne pas recevoir de remerciements car après tout, c'était Malefoy.


	3. Habillés en guenille

**Bonsoir, **

**Et oui, je ne publie pas très souvent, mais le temps me manque, je vais tenter de me rattraper prochainement.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de Captives. Le nouveau chapitre de "Qu'on nous les rendent" va suivre également.**

**En attendant, réponse aux reviews : **

**Helene : Oui, ils souffrent, c'est certain et c'est loin d'être terminé. Pour Lucius, tu découvrira cela plus tard.**

**Chapitre 3 - Habillés en guenilles**

Une nouvelle fois, comme tous les matins depuis cinq jours, Hermione fut réveillée avec brutalité et dû suivre le mangemort. Ce matin, ils semblaient particulièrement furieux.

\- Potter n'a toujours pas envoyé de réponse, il se fout de nous et tu vas payer pour cela Granger !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que, chacun leur tour, les mangemorts lui lancèrent un doloris, puis lui, ensemble, lui lancèrent encore le sortilège. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans une cuve d'eau bouillante e hurlait à en briser les tympans de n'importe quelle créature à l'ouïe sensible. Lorsque les sortilèges cessèrent, l'un des mangemorts l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta dans la salle de bain avec un tissu mis en boule.

\- Tu as exactement deux minutes pour te changer Sang-de-bourbe, autrement, nous nous en occuperons nous-même.

\- Mais ce sont…

\- Des tenues dignes d'elfe de maison oui ! Parfait pour toi sang-de-bourbe. Estimes-toi cependant heureuse qu'on te laisse tes sous-vêtements.

Puis il claqua la porte et, avec regrets, Hermione se dépêcha de se changer en repensant aux conseils de Drago. Du moins, elle allait aussi vite que lui permettait ses membres douloureux. Elle venait tout juste de finir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le mangemort semblait déçu d'arriver trop tard tandis qu'Hermione se sentait nue avec ces simples guenilles et sous-vêtements surtout que le vêtement s'arrêtait mi-cuisse et elle ne doutait pas que cela était fait exprès. Le mangemort la ramena dans le cachot où elle tomba à genoux. Ses membres lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se rendre jusqu'à sa couche.

\- Quelle est donc cette tenue qui correspond si bien Granger ?

\- Sans aucun doute une tenue que tu auras aussi dans peu de temps Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ? suffoqua-t-il

\- J'ai vu un autre vêtement similaire à celui-ci.

Elle s'assit doucement, souffrant comme si elle venait d'être transpercée par le moyen de milles couteaux. Elle tendit ensuite sa main vers son verre mais ses tremblements lui firent lâcher l'objet qui roula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle reposa sa main dans un geste de désespoir.

\- Quelle pitié Granger… se moqua Drago.

\- La ferme La fouine. Je vais aller récupérer, pas question de donner encore plus de raisons à ces mangemorts de m'humilier.

Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de répondre et la douleur qui résulta de son effort la fit gémir. Aussi, elle tendit sa main mais le pichet.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je bois, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Arrête Granger, avec tes tremblements, tu va en mettre sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème…

\- Je te rappelle que ce que tu portes est blanc, si tu te renverses de l'eau sur toi, on verra à travers, ne crois pas que les mangemorts détourneront le regard, bien au contraire.

Hermione ne répondit pas et reposa le pichet, désespérée. Le blond soupira et finit par se lever.

\- Bon, pour cette fois Granger, je veux bien t'aider, ainsi je paie ma dette d'hier soir, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et récupéra le gobelet pour le ramené à la brune, il ne lui tendit le verre qu'après l'avoir rempli d'eau et l'aida à boire sans trembler.

\- Merci Malefoy. Finalement, tu as peut-être un bon fond.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Cependant, les remerciements d'Hermione et son compliment le flattèrent mais il resta impassible et retourna s'asseoir. Mais il s'était à peine assit que la porte s'ouvrit et on emmena l'ancien Serpentard à l'étage. Lorsqu'il revint, se fut sans surprise qu'Hermione le découvrit vêtu du même vêtement qu'elle mais pour lui, les guenilles descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. A l'expression qu'il affichait, elle comprit qu'il se sentait humilié.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être pris pour un sans le sou, un souillon.

\- Comme Oliver Twist ? plaisanta la brune.

\- Qui cela ?

\- Oh ! Pardon, c'est vrai, tu es un sorcier et un sang-pur, tu ne connais pas. C'est de la littérature moldue où un jeune orphelin est d'abord recueilli par des personnes pauvres et endettées qui l'exploitent et qui est ensuite adopté par un magistrat. Il se fait ensuite enlevé par les malfrats avec qui ils étaient alors qu'il ne souhaite que se ranger et vivre avec cette famille aimante, une famille dont il rêve depuis toujours.

\- Je te prierai Granger de ne plus me comparer à ces choses.

\- Que dis-tu ? Aurais-tu préféré être comparé à un elfe de maison ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal Granger, ferme-la ! Ne me compare pas à tous ces êtres faibles.

\- Oh ! Toutes mes excuses mon Seigneur des fouines d'avoir pu bafoué le peu d'honneur qui vous reste dans ce cachot vêtu d'un simple torchon.

Drago la fusilla du regard.

\- Au moins, moi, les mangemorts ne lorgneront ni sur ma poitrine ni sur mon joli postérieur Granger.

Piqué au vif, Hermione lui rendit son regard et cracha :

\- Si je n'avais pas aussi mal Malefoy, crois bien que je ne leur donnerai pas ce plaisir.

Ils se jetèrent mutuellement un regard meurtrier pendant quelques minutes puis détournèrent le regard. Le silence s'installa, dura quelques instants puis Hermione reprit calmement la parole.

\- Dis Malefoy…

\- Quoi dont Granger ? dit il aussi calmement.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit il y a deux ans ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? fit-il surpris.

\- Et bien tu sais, quand Harry, Ron et moi avions été capturés par les rafleurs ? Ce jour là, tu as dis ne pas reconnaitre Harry, que tu n'étais pas sur que ce soit lui.

\- Disons que je ne pouvais pas le faire, commença-t-il dans une voix songeuse. Après tout, Potter avait beau m'énerver, il était mon seul espoir, j'avais peur, tout les jours, je craignais que le mage noir ne tue ma mère ou mon père ou même moi suite à un échec dans une mission. Pour ma mère, je pense que c'est la même raison qui l'a poussé à aider Potter dans la forêt.

\- Harry m'a raconté… Ta mère se faisait énormément de souci pour toi, et elle a su, sans même l'avoir touché, qu'Harry était encore en vie. Sans que personne ne l'entende à l'exception d'Harry, elle lui a demandé si tu allais bien. Elle aurait aussi bien pu dire la vérité une fois rassurée, mais elle a choisi de le remercier en le faisant passer pour mort.

\- Et toi ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Comment as-tu vécu toute cette aventure ? C'était dangereux non ?

\- En effet c'était dangereux et très difficile, mais Ron et moi avions fait la promesse de suivre Harry, quoi qu'il en coûte, nous ne pouvions pas le laisser seul dans cette quête. J'avais foi en ce que nous faisions et en l'issue de notre mission. J'étais avec mes meilleurs amis, alors j'étais rassuré.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, ils avaient été assez surpris d'avoir eu cette discussion courtoise. Hermione soupira et tenta de se lever mais ses membres lui faisaient encore mal et elle abandonna l'idée, elle espérait tout de même qu'elle pourrait se levait avant la fin de la journée pour changer la position de son lit de fortune.


End file.
